Our Little Family
by RulerofAwesomeness
Summary: "Hahahaha! Someone bought me! Goodbye Jerk England! Hello...SWEDEN?" Gulp
1. Chapter 1

Our Little Family

Chapter 1

"HAHAHA! Someone bought me! Yesyesyesyes!" I yelled as I jumped up and down in excitement.

I had a whole plan and strategy and cool brainy stuff to become an empire.

Plan A: Sell myself on eBay to get away from England, learn how to become strong from the other countries, become recognized as a country, then TAKE OVER THE WORLD!

Plan B: Nah, Plan A will work.

I checked who bought me, that's sort of important too.

Wait, SWEDEN?! Like the big scary guy Sweden? Why would he want to buy a poor little (future empire, mind you!) country like me? Oh my gosh what if he makes me his slave?! Like what Russia did to poor Latvia!

"NONONONO!" I protested as I tried to take myself off the bid. But I was already sold and my computer was being stupid. Then I fainted.

-OLF-

When I came to, I was greeted by the view of England's face and his gigantic eyebrows. Okay, well on me, the big eyebrows look cute!

"What the hell do you think you are doing?! You sold yourself on eBay! And unbelievably, one guy noticed and decided to buy you-" England ranted a bit more but I don't remember it because I had just fainted! England left after he had his ranted.

Well, if England doesn't like it, then it MUST be good.

-OLF-

Okay, no need to be scared of him and his scary face and his big calloused hands that could probably break me in half SOMEONE HELP ME!

I heard voices by the little shipping dock. Oh too late, he had arrived and he had brought someone with him. I tried to see who the mystery guest was from my watch tower I had built. I leaned out a little too far, straining to see and fell over the railing.

I felt big arms catch me before I hit the ground. I opened my eyes and saw the frightening face of Sweden.

"AHHH!" I shouted in surprise as I scrambled out of his arms. I started backing up and bumped into the mystery guest Sweden had brought.

I looked up in surprise. He was short compared to Sweden, with light blond hair, pale skin, soft purple eyes, and a white beret.

"Oh! Are you okay?

"O-of course I'm okay! A little fall won't stop me!"

"Oh good! You must be Sealand! I'm Finland!"

"Are you another slave of Sweden's?" I blurted out.

**A/N: I'm new to writing fanfics so cut me some slack, okay? Hope you enjoy Sea-kun's point of view. I plan on keeping this K+, but it may move up to T. Reviews give me energy to keep writing, gimme mah energy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Our Little Family

Chapter 2

"_Are you another one of Sweden's slaves?" I blurted out._

-OLF-

"What? Of course not!" Finland chuckled.

"He's mah wife." Sweden mumbled, his eyes seemed to stare into my very soul. Scary.

"Hahaha! I was just joking!" I forced out a laugh. That would have been the perfect moment to face palm but I have to make a good impression if I want them to accept me as their leader in the future. "Um, do you want some tea or something before we go to your house?"

Hey, just because I was raised by England- the land of uptight grown ups, boring poetry, and bad cooking- doesn't mean I inherited his manners.

Sweden and Finland followed me into my house and I made them some tea. They didn't even touch the biscuits. Probably reminded them of England's terrible cooking skills.

"So, Sealand, why did you decide to sell yourself on eBay? Wouldn't England be upset with you if he found out?" Finland attempted to begin the conversation.

"Oh he came a while ago, he seemed angry but I think he was happy that someone had finally gotten me out of his hair." I stated.

Sweden and Finland shared a look and then turned back to me.

"Well, we are going to take you to our home and live with us." Finland said with a bright smile, "so go pack your things and we will be on our way!"

I rushed to my room to pack my clothes, action figures, and other necessities.

Finland seemed nice enough, but what about Sweden? His stares gave me the creeps and I've seen the damage he had done to Denmark at the world meeting. Imagine a purple drunk lump with crazy blond hair and that would be Denmark.

As I made my way back to the parlor, I heard Sweden, or rather, Finland talking. It's not eavesdropping if it's in my own house!

"Ah don't know about this Finland. Ah think ah scared him." Sweden's deep grumbling voice could barely be heard.

"Oh it will be fine! He will get to know you better and then we will have our happy family. Just like you wanted! Please? Just give it a try, for a month." Finland begged. I could feel the power of his puppy-dog eyes from the corner I was peering behind. Then I tripped over my suitcase and face planted the floor. Way to go Sealand.

Sweden turned around in surprise, and stared at me with his intense cobalt eyes. I stared back for a while, then I stood up and brushed myself off.

"So let's get going!" Finland interrupted our staring contest. Okay, more of him staring at me and me staring back with that deer in the headlights look.

Sweden lifted my suitcase like it weighed nothing and motioned with his head to lead the way out. We boarded the little speed boat that they had come in; Sweden drove the boat while Finland and I sat in the back. I sneaked another glance at Sweden before Finland caught me.

"Oh Sweden's not that bad. He's just a little hard to understand. I remember we ran away from Denmark's house together. I was really scared of him then." Finland let loose a chuckle, "But he's actually quite nice and you will get used to him."

I nodded as if I understood but I guess I could give at least talking to him a try. Finland seemed trustworthy. And a big guy like Sweden would be handy to keep around when I become a big empire. I smiled at Finland and then I looked out onto the water.

Being on a boat reminded me of that 'King of the World' pose on the Titanic. Okay well, I tried not to think about the whole 'tragic boat sinking part'. Anyways, I'm soon going to be King of the World so why not practice? So I jumped out of my seat, ran to the front of the boat, leaned up against the railing and yelled "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" I could feel the sea breeze, smell the salt in the air, I closed my eyes and savored the feeling.

Suddenly, I was soaked in sea water. I wiped the salty water from my eyes and looked around. Next to our boat was a similar speed boat, at the wheel was a man who looked just like Denmark from the meeting- just less purple and lumpy- and a smaller blonde man; he was hitting Denmark on the head and scolding him.

"HEY! That wasn't cool!" I yelled indignantly.

Finland came to my side with a towel and tried to dry me off. Sweden was yelling in Swedish to Denmark.

Denmark laughed maniacally and sped towards the shore.

"Who was that smaller man trying to kill Denmark?" I asked as Finland finished drying me off.

"Oh that was Norway. He tries to keep Denmark in line but that man keeps getting himself in trouble." Finland offered a smile.

"We're ashore." Sweden's voice surprised me and I let out a yelp of surprise. I hadn't even notice that we had stopped. Sweden's stealth gave me the creeps, like how can a huge guy like that be so quiet? Shiver.

-OLF-

After we tied up the boat and got my suitcase, we got in Sweden's car and he drove us to the house. The house was a simple country house, with a wraparound porch and even sheets drying in the wind on a wire.

Finland led the way into the house, Sweden carrying my luggage. When I walked in, I was attacked by a small, white, fluffy dog.

I shouted my surprise as the dog knocked me to the ground and proceeded to lick my face and hands. I started laughing once it started nudging my stomach and it was just so adorable. I've always wanted a dog but that jerk England wouldn't let me get one because it would 'disrupt his work' since I hung around his house a lot.

"I'm so sorry, Sealand! Down, Hanatamago!" Finland tried to get Hanatamago under control. "Well, anyways, this is Hanatamago. We found her in the backyard last year and we adopted her. Isn't she cute!"

I nodded in agreement and scratched her behind her ears. She loved it and her leg was up in the air, twitching in pleasure. I laughed and she barked, then she hopped into my arms. She wasn't too heavy so I decided to carry her with me on the tour of the house.

Finland gave me a tour while Sweden began cooking dinner. My room was down the hallway from their shared room. My room had white walls, one wall painted with blue waves like the ocean. It had a desk, a dresser, a plain bed, and a toy chest. Finland said that Sweden made the furniture himself, and that they would help me decorate the room later because they didn't know what I would like.

I had just finished unpacking my stuff and was heading towards the dining room when I heard the front door slam and a familiar maniacal laugh followed by a "Sverige!"

**A/N: Usually, I don't update this quickly but all the reviews, favorites, and follows inspired me to write more. So thank you, y'all make me feel so special! (yeah I'm from the south and I say y'all). So reach into your hearts and feed this poor, hungry child some reviews!**

**Translations**

**Sverige- Sweden **


	3. Chapter 3

Our Little Family

Chapter 3

**A/N: Again, don't expect me to update this quickly, but I had an idea for the story and I just went with it. As a warning, this chapter is darker than the other ones. Like not as light or funny or cute. Just warning y'all.**

_I had just finished unpacking my stuff and was heading towards the dining room when I heard the front door slam and a familiar maniacal laugh followed by a "Sverige!" _

-OLF-

I walked cautiously to the front door to see who the guest was. Denmark and Norway were standing in the doorway and were being greeted by a nervous looking Finland and being stared down by Sweden with his forever frightening face.

"Hej Sverige! Long time, no see!" Denmark practically yelled as he hugged Finland and patted Sweden on the shoulder, "So, where's that new little fellah from the boat?"

"Actually, Denmark, we would like to let Sealand adjust to living with us before we let you come and visit us unexpectedly-" Finland's speech turned to a mumble as Denmark spotted me and stumbled toward my hiding spot behind a decorative plant.

"Well, isn't he just so cute! Sealand huh? Don't you mean Britain's brat?" Denmark said mockingly as he pinched my cheeks. I could smell the liquor in his breath, and I frowned indignantly at the part about me being 'Britain's brat'.

"That's enough, Denmark." A monotonous voice said. I looked at the source of the voice and it seemed to come from Norway. He had a cool, indifferent expression on his face but briefly sent a glare towards Denmark. "Leave the kid alone, let's just head home."

The glare went unnoticed by Denmark as he stepped away once he was bored of pinching my face.

"So, when are we going to eat? I'm starving!" Denmark blurted into the silence as he made his way to the dining table, and then leaned heavily on the back of one of the chairs.

I sent a scared look to Finland, who then nudged Sweden and motioned discreetly towards me. Sweden stared at me for a bit and then approached the drunken Dane.

"Go home, Denmark. Yer not welcome here when yer drunk." Sweden grunted.

"And who's gonna make me?" Denmark faced Sweden with a defiant expression.

"Ah will if ah have to." Sweden replied forcefully.

Denmark blinked with a confused expression- similar to the expression England gets when America defies him or doesn't listen to him- which soon morphed into anger.

Sweden glared at Denmark with intense cobalt eyes. This glare was different from his permanently angry face. Sweden's eyes narrowed, his jaw set, his shoulders squared, and I could almost feel the anger emitting from him.

Denmark swung a fist aiming towards Sweden's face, but misjudged the distance between them and fell to the floor. He lifted himself off the ground and faced Sweden again. Sweden sent a swift punch to Denmark's temple, and the Dane crumpled to the ground, silence followed.

"Ah'll drop Denmark off at his house. You and Sealand go ahead and eat without me." Sweden told Finland before he lifted Denmark's limp body from the ground and headed towards the car Denmark and Norway had come in. Norway followed closely, after sending me and Finland an apologetic glance.

I noticed that I had been gripping the front of my shirt so tight that my shirt was stretched out of form, my eyes wide with horror, and my pulse racing. Finland looked at me and immediately knelt by my side.

"Shhh, everything is okay Sealand. It's okay." Finland murmured reassuringly as he gathered me into his lap and rocked me. That's when I realized that I had been crying.

I was a young nation, raised by a calm though irritable Englishman whose achievements were literature, embroidery, and manners. The worst thing he allowed me to experience was his cooking or his drunken rants about fairies and unicorns. But, I had only been here for a few hours and I had had my personal space invaded by a drunken nation and I had witnessed Sweden, my future caretaker, knock out another nation. There was violent history between the Viking nations, and I had only witnessed some of the after effects.

And I didn't want to stay here. I wanted to leave. I couldn't handle staying here. Sweden was now even more frightening, Denmark could come back more violent and more drunk, I couldn't handle it.

"Mama, I want to go home." I weakly pleaded as i snuggled into Finland's chest. I don't know why I called Finland 'Mama'. Possibly because he was the closest thing I had to a mother figure in that moment. He was nice, caring, gentle, everything that I imagined a mother would be like. Finland didn't seem bothered by the fact that I called him Mama and he just kept rocking me back and forth.

"O-okay, if that's what you want Sealand, we'll take you back home tomorrow morning."

Exhausted, I fell asleep against Finland's chest as he rocked me and quietly sang a Finnish lullaby.

**A/N: THIS IS NOT THE END! There will be more. And I didn't decide to make Denmark a jerk because I hate him or anything (heck, I'm the Denmark in my group of Hetalia friends!). Anyways, I'm changing the genre from humor to drama because this story is going to be more of humor, drama, hurt/comfort, cuteness, and feels combined. Please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed! **


End file.
